


Pulse

by morticrows



Series: Memo app stuff [2]
Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Eggs, Gen, planets that are eggs, weird stuff in SpAcE, yknow how it is sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticrows/pseuds/morticrows
Summary: this is like. Bare Bones nms content but here we are. debated putting this in the original works category but idkthis was supposed to originally be like, maybe an introductory chapter to a larger fic but i never ended up actually writing anything past this.
Series: Memo app stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Pulse

A planet drifts in orbit, utterly isolated in its location.  
  
No fauna decorate its surface. No bugs, nor fish, nor mammals.  
  
No oceans, nor ponds, nor lakes or rivers can be found on it's face.  
  
One day, it will be classified as an "Anomaly."  
  
But for now it is uncharted, and lonely, and nameless.  
  
However, soon it will not be so lonely.  
  
From a distance, it almost looks like it's breathing. A slow, dull throb that can only be seen in it's orbit.  
  
And you may find the vein-like vines on it's surface, which travel deeper and deeper into the planet, forming spiderwebs of the faintly glowing, red and humming tendrils. You may follow them deeper and deeper and deeper.  
  
And you may reach the planet's core, bright and burning and oh-so-alive in a cavernous crater, the vines converging and forming a circle beneath the sun-like, floating thing.  
  
And as you are pulled closer, it may open it's eyes.  
  
And you may realize that this is no planet.  
  
It is an egg.  
  
  
And one day, long after you are nothing more than the scrap of your starship, it may hatch.  
  
And one day, the being that emerges may wander the stars, as you did.  
  
It may come to the same fate, as you had.  
  
And the circle would start anew.  
  
But for now, the egg hums, and throbs, and pulses, and writhes. Waiting patiently, in a space that is both everywhere and nowhere, to hatch.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like. Bare Bones nms content but here we are. debated putting this in the original works category but idk
> 
> this was supposed to originally be like, maybe an introductory chapter to a larger fic but i never ended up actually writing anything past this.


End file.
